<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The lovely mishaps of Yamaguchi Tadashi by Subarashii_UnderDaichi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637370">The lovely mishaps of Yamaguchi Tadashi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi'>Subarashii_UnderDaichi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Yamaguchi Tadashi, Break Up, But also, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, No Smut, One Night Stands, POV Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rejection, Short Chapters, Unrequited Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi Needs a Hug, Yamaguchi Tadashi in Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi's Freckles, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:07:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,063</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subarashii_UnderDaichi/pseuds/Subarashii_UnderDaichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ll love you all the same.</p><p>&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;&gt;&lt;</p><p>In which Yamaguchi Tadashi tries to find love in many different people, and finds himself along the way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Endgame Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Haiba Lev/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Hinata Shouyou/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Miya Atsumu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Miya Osamu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Nishinoya Yuu/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oikawa Tooru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tendou Satori/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Terushima Yuuji/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Akiteru/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Yachi Hitoka/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Tsukishima Kei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a late October evening when you called me that one time, telling me of how you and Kuroo were going out. I never thought I'd be jealous of that.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, I wasn't blind to my feelings towards you, but I also wanted you to be happy, right? If being with Kuroo made you happy, I shouldn't be jealous.</p><p> </p><p>I always knew one day we'd drift away, but I didn't think it would be in our first year in high school together.</p><p> </p><p>Still 2 more years left to go, but not with you.</p><p> </p><p>Its not like I want us to stop being friends, I just want you to be happy. You're happier with him, so that means I should leave.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>I think all this time I subconsciously thought that he didn't belong in this picture, but i guess it was always me who didn't belong after all. Im sorry I intruded.</p><p> </p><p>Ill see myself out.</p><p> </p><p>I still have an album of our photos together, but I don't look at it anymore. I figured that, even though it's over, we still had all those years together. To throw all our memories away would be stupid.</p><p> </p><p>I think that you're still trying to reach me, in a weird way. You throw me small looks in class and practice. To most people, it would be just a normal look, but I can tell in your eyes you're confused- hurt, I'd dare say.</p><p> </p><p>Part of me wants to say you are hurt, but I also hope that isn’t true.</p><p> </p><p>I hope that me leaving only makes you happier.</p><p> </p><p>Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi are becoming closer. Yachi is cute.</p><p> </p><p>I wish I was straight. Because then I would’ve never had feelings for you.</p><p> </p><p>I wish I actually did like Yachi, because then I could be happy for myself, rather than for you.</p><p> </p><p>I wish I wasn’t happy for you. Or at least not have to pretend to be.</p><p> </p><p>Sometimes I wish we never met. Because you, Tsukishima Kei, destroyed my life, my heart and my happiness.</p><p> </p><p>You destroyed me, but I love you all the<span class="Apple-converted-space"> same.</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yachi Hitoka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We got close, me and you, but our love was short-lived. It existed for a brief moment in time. And though it went by so quick, I’m happy I fell in love with you.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was so short because we both knew that, deep down, we liked other people. We loved other people just a bit more than we loved each other.</p><p> </p><p>And that’s fine, because it’s neither of our faults. We can’t control who we love.</p><p> </p><p>And this time, I really am happy for you. You and her are perfect together.</p><p> </p><p>You said you two haven’t told anyone? I’m guessing it’s because of Tanaka and Nishinoya. I hope they take it well when you do tell them.</p><p> </p><p>I remember when we first kissed. It was both of our first kisses, and honestly I’m happy that it was with you rather than Tsukishima. Because at some point, you actually liked me.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, someone actually liked me, and that’s good enough for me.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss was slow and sweet, and it didn’t feel wrong- but it also didn’t feel right. I think that’s when we both knew that we weren’t meant for each other.</p><p> </p><p>At least we can still be friends. Thank you for that.</p><p> </p><p>You and Kiyoko deserve good things together, so I hope you get them. You deserve the world, you know that?</p><p> </p><p>You’re so sweet, and you were so good to me.</p><p> </p><p>I hope that I was good to you too.</p><p> </p><p>This time, I’m not jealous. This time, I’m happy.</p><p> </p><p>I’m starting to wish I was aromantic, because then I wouldn’t have to deal with these romantic mishaps.</p><p> </p><p>But that choice isn’t mine to make.</p><p> </p><p>So, I guess I’ll stay here, falling in love with people.</p><p> </p><p>Falling in love with people I can’t have.</p><p> </p><p>Thank you, Yachi. You didn’t break my heart like he did. If anything, there are a few less cracks in it.</p><p> </p><p>And though I can’t have you anymore, I’ll love you all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hinata Shoyo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Make way for Yamaguchi Tadashi and Hinata Shoyo from the Karasuno parking lot!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I know it was just to make him jealous, but I miss being with you.</p><p> </p><p>You were the sun and I was the stars.</p><p> </p><p>We were never supposed to be together, but it was comforting.</p><p> </p><p>I miss holding your hand, even it was platonic.</p><p> </p><p>I miss kissing your cheeks and forehead, even if it was platonic.</p><p> </p><p>I miss hugging you, even if it was only platonic.</p><p> </p><p>I miss being so close to you and feeling that raw happiness radiate off of you, even if it was all platonic.</p><p> </p><p>It felt nice to be touched again in those innocent ways.</p><p> </p><p>It was the same with Yachi.</p><p> </p><p>Small hand holding and cheek kisses because neither of us were ready to go that far, at least not with people we don't love.</p><p> </p><p>You and him are perfect together, really.</p><p> </p><p>He's a bit moody, but you have that connection. This raw connection that just pulls you together.</p><p> </p><p>Soulmates. That's what you two are.</p><p> </p><p>I hope that he makes you happy. If he ever breaks your heart, I'll be right here.</p><p> </p><p>I'll always love you as a friend. I mean, you've just got this aura that no one can match.</p><p> </p><p>You draw people to you, be that platonically or romantically.</p><p> </p><p>The team is happy too.</p><p> </p><p>Even Tsukishima seemed relieved.</p><p> </p><p>He's been wondering when you two would end up together.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, you two really are in love.</p><p> </p><p>He loves you, I can see it on his face.</p><p> </p><p>I could see that jealousy whenever we were together.</p><p> </p><p>He's always wanted you.</p><p> </p><p>I'm glad one of us can be happy.</p><p> </p><p>I didn't love you like you love him, but I wish I did. Because then maybe you would love me.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone would wish they could be with you, even if they don't love you.</p><p> </p><p>You make people smile, Hinata. But you can still do things for yourself, y'know? Don't let people play with you're feelings.</p><p> </p><p>And though it was all a ruse, I'll love you all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Oikawa Tooru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>We met at a practice game.</p><p> </p><p>I’m just a pinch server, but you talked to be after the game.</p><p> </p><p>You introduced yourself as the setter for your team and gave me your number.</p><p> </p><p>A week later we went out.</p><p> </p><p>And then the next week.</p><p> </p><p>I stayed over at your place when we had a Monday off.</p><p> </p><p>And then you asked me to be your boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>And it was... wow.</p><p> </p><p>I was scared, of course. Everyone said you liked to break hearts.</p><p> </p><p>You didn’t break mine though, so thank you.</p><p> </p><p>Of course, when we broke up, it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>But we weren’t working, right?</p><p> </p><p>I think a part of me realized how you looked at him. How you had that adoration in your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And we weren’t that far, but it was still hard to maintain our relationship through FaceTime and Skype calls.</p><p> </p><p>Both of us show affection through physical gestures, after all.</p><p> </p><p>But thank you for being so gentle when we were together.</p><p> </p><p>You made me feel safe, y’know? Thanks for that.</p><p> </p><p>I hope that he accepts, because you deserve him.</p><p> </p><p>I see that that look you give him is reciprocated.</p><p> </p><p>But then again, maybe it’s just because you two have known each other so long?</p><p> </p><p>I mean, Suga-san told me that <em>he</em> looked at me that way. He was wrong though.</p><p> </p><p>But this isn’t about me.</p><p> </p><p>It’s about you.</p><p> </p><p>I hope it goes well.</p><p> </p><p>I hope he treats you right.</p><p> </p><p>I hope he gives you attention and affection and adoration like you give to him.</p><p> </p><p>Make sure he doesn’t break your heart.</p><p> </p><p>After all you’ve been through, you deserve to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>Just like everyone else, you deserve to be happy.</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t expecting it, but you were so gentle with me, Oikawa. You treated me like the world, and I hope I treated you good.</p><p> </p><p>And though was short lived, I’ll love you all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Tsukishima Akiteru</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I think you and I have lasted the longest so far. And that kind of sucks, considering it was only 4 months. But, nonetheless, those 4 months were amazing.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe I was looking for him in you.</p><p> </p><p>You have that same blond hair. Your eyes are similar too, but you don't have glasses like him.</p><p> </p><p>And your face holds this softness that I yearn for. It was the same with Yachi.</p><p> </p><p>You were both gentle with me.</p><p> </p><p>And even though you're older than me, and you've had a few intimate relationships before me, you never made me do anything I didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>You didn't care that I didn't want that. You actually cared about me.</p><p> </p><p>You remind me of Tsukishima in so many, yet so little, ways.</p><p> </p><p>You look similar, yet you act so different.</p><p> </p><p>You're so nice to me and you've only ever been careful.</p><p> </p><p>And I know that he didn't approve of us, especially since you're his older brother. Neither of us cared though.</p><p> </p><p>Because I think that, at some point, I really did fall in love with you.</p><p> </p><p>At some point, that yearning for <em>him</em> turned into genuine love for <em>you</em>.</p><p> </p><p>I'm happy you didn't push me away, but I'm also happy that you ended this.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, it hurt like hell, but I'm happy that we had something at all.</p><p> </p><p>Unlike him, you actually loved me. Or, at least, I <em>hope</em> you did. You <em>acted</em> like you did. You <em>told</em> me you did. <em>I hope you did.</em></p><p> </p><p>When you looked at me, I felt happy. Genuinely happy.</p><p> </p><p>When you held my hand, I felt warm. So very warm.</p><p> </p><p>When you said my name, I felt like I was floating. Floating so high.</p><p> </p><p>When we kissed... oh god. I felt loved. I felt so loved.</p><p> </p><p>But, I didn't feel special. I never felt special, not with anyone. And, I think that you're supposed to feel special when you're meant to be with someone.</p><p> </p><p>Or maybe you aren't. Maybe that's just me being hopeful. Maybe that's just romance novels and mangas creating false ideals.</p><p> </p><p>But, I wanted to feel special. I wanted to be special.</p><p> </p><p>I wanted to hope that, for once, I'd met the one that would finally put me out of this cycle.</p><p> </p><p>You <em>did</em> give me hope, though.  You were so different than everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>You actually loved me, unlike Tsukishima. You and I had a lasting connection, unlike Yachi and Oikawa. You and I were real, unlike Hinata.</p><p> </p><p>But you weren't. And that's not your fault. That will <em>never</em> be your fault.</p><p> </p><p>Akiteru, you were so gentle and kind with me. I wish that you were the one, because I had fun and felt safe with you.</p><p> </p><p>And it's over now, but I'll love you all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Yūji Terushima</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shishsjsj here is the long overdue chapter of Yams and Terushima!!! Sorry, been having a writer’s block recently, but I’m back!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Our meeting in that park was purely coincidental, but god if it’s not the best coincidence than I don’t know what is.</p><p> </p><p>I was sitting there, on that bench. I think was I scrolling through Twitter or Instagram or something. <br/><br/></p><p>But how little attention I gave my phone when I felt weight on the other end of the bench. </p><p> </p><p>I looked at you. You looked at me, too. </p><p> </p><p>I recognized you. The captain of Johzenji.</p><p> </p><p>And, miraculously, you recognized me. The pinch server of Karasuno, who never got to play.</p><p> </p><p>You asked if I had Instagram, I gave you my user.</p><p> </p><p>I should’ve learned by that point that long distance relationships didn’t last, at least not with me.</p><p> </p><p>I think it was a few weeks later when you asked me out on a date. I said yes.</p><p> </p><p>You gave me sunflowers. <br/><br/></p><p>I think when I met you, sunflowers stopped reminding me of him and started reminding me of you.</p><p> </p><p>Because you were the brightest person in my sky, and I am but a lowly star. He was just the moon.</p><p> </p><p>After a few dates, I think I started to drift away.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t what went wrong, but somewhere it did.</p><p> </p><p>I don’t remember when we ended, but I remember we yelled at each other over something and you left.</p><p> </p><p>You blocked me on Instagram after that.</p><p> </p><p>And, Terushima, I hate the fact that even after all that, you still have a part of my heart dedicated to when I loved you.</p><p> </p><p>Even after all that, I’ll love you all the same.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Akaashi Keiji</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You and I have met countless times before. You’re the setter of Fukurodani, the one who always has to calm down Bokuto.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I admire you, even now, after everything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once again, I love someone who is destined to end up with another. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You two are really like soulmates, y’know? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s funny how even after everything, I still believe in such a silly concept. Soulmates.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m starting to wonder, do I have a soulmate? Am I just destined to be heartbroken over and over?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if I am, I’m happy you found yours.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m happy he’s yours.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even I know that, as arrogant and difficult he can be sometimes, he’s a good guy. He won’t hurt you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I see the way he looks at you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were amazing to be. You were kind and patient and you would always be there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Even if we were worlds apart, you were always there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hope he’s always there for you too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Akaashi, I hope Bokuto treats you well. I hope he doesn’t break your heart like countless people have broken mine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m grateful though, for every opportunity I’ve had with love.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And even when you and I are just a faint memory, I’ll love you all the same. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Nishinoya Yuu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When you first approached me with the idea, I was surprised. I mean, there were so many other people and you chose me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That made me feel special, honestly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To be honest, at first I thought that you were still pining after Kiyoko. Trying to get her attention.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then whenever he was around, whenever he was looking at us, you’d hug me or kiss my cheek or do <em>something</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then I knew that it wasn’t her, but him you were after.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I still don’t know why you chose me, but I’m happy you did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was fun, just like when Hinata asked me to fake date him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Small touches and looks that we made sure he saw. Your terrible, hilarious flirting attempts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was fun, getting lost in the world of you. Getting lost in your jokes that made me laugh harder than I should, in your hugs that didn’t quite work because I was taller than you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it was fake, and now you’re with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I think it’s just my luck, getting lost in fantasies that were never meant to last.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t like I ever loved you, not like how I loved Oikawa and Akaashi and Tsukishima all those words ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I loved the way you loved me, it was fun and safe and amazing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m happy that you chose someone like Asahi, because he’ll treat you well.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Thank you, Noya, for bringing me on one of your crazy adventures. I understand why everyone on the team loves you so much.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And even if its just as a friend, I’ll love you all the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Lev Haiba</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That night was the first time you and I actually talked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kuroo was hosting a party, Hinata somehow ended up dragging me with him and Kageyama.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m happy that, even though those two are together, they never make anyone else feel awkward or like a third wheel.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were playing truth or dare with a few people, I was one of them. I was sat between you and Kageyama. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Truth or dare slowly morphed into spin the bottle (curse Nishinoya for suggesting it).</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You spun, it landed on me. Well, technically, right between the two of us. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You blushed and asked me if it was okay. I said it was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a short quick, just a few seconds. It was nice, though. It was sweet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing more came of it. There was no expectation, that was nice too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You actually asked me about Yaku later on, and I told you to go for him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You did, and now you two are together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m happy for you two, really. You’re sweet, despite being a bit cocky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I hope you and Yaku last, that you don’t have to suffer the same fate as I have many times before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re really nice, Lev. I hope that we can be friends. I hope that we <em>are</em> friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as your friend, I’ll love you all the same.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo! I’m planning on having around 14 chapters in this fic, so we’re getting closer to the end 👀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Miya Osamu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t know what I expected when you followed me on Instagram and asked me out, but it certainly wasn’t that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You and your brother, you’re different. Really different. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’re calm and not as extra. I like that, being able to just chill and not having to use up so much energy. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We only went on one date. You messaged me after saying that it didn’t feel right and you thought you might like someone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I ended up learning that that someone else was one of your teammates, Rintaro Suna. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m happy you figured out what you want. I’m happy you didn’t lead me on or anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> You’re sweet like that. Thank you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu, you deserve to be happy, and if Suna makes you happy then that’s good.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And even if it was just one date- just one night that I got to spend with you, I’ll still love you all the same.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Confession: it is possible that I haven’t finished s3 and 4 of Haikyuu ( ´∀｀) so any characters from that point on might be  out of character TwT</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Miya Atsumu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’d like to state that the Karasuno first years are now in their third year of high school. This fic goes through their first year (chapters 1-4), second year (chapters 5-9), and third year (chapter 10+). In his third year, Yamaguchi would be around 18/19 years old and would therefore not be a minor. Of course, this chapter does not go into any details, but I wanted to clarify that.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Another party, this time hosted by someone that Nishinoya knew. Once again, Hinata asked me to come with him and a few others.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I didn’t expect many people I knew to be there, in all honesty, but you were.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was dark, there were drinks, it was loud. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I slipped into the kitchen to get some water. You were there. You offered me a drink.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I said sure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I didn’t drink much. I was still aware enough to know what was happening. I don’t know if you were the same.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But you took me upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pulled me into a kiss, and I kissed back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I lead you into one of the bedrooms. We kissed some more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pushed me onto the mattress and asked if we wanted to go further. I said yes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next day I woke up in bed beside you. You didn’t seem to mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the way back home, I ended up telling Hinata what had happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Hinata and you had become friends somehow, after all.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t remember what he told me, but it was something about you being totally whipped for a volleyball player from another team.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I also remember that months later I got the news of you and Sakusa Kiyoomi starting a relationship together.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I told Osamu to congratulate you for me. Surprisingly, you remembered who I was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it was from that night, or maybe just when we versed you way back at the beginning of high school. Either way, you sent me a DM saying you appreciated the congratulations.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’m happy that you’re happy, Atsumu. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I say that about everyone, but it’s because it’s true. It’s always been true.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And even if it was just a one night stand at a party, I’ll love you all the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Tendou Satori</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I never imagined that you and I would be friends, nevertheless do the things we did. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But it happened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ushijima had broken up with you. You were sad. You called me and I came over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From there, things escalated. And from there, it became a normal thing between us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One of us would call, the other would come over, and we would do things with each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">No feelings were involved, and that was fine with both of us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hadn’t gotten over Ushijima, I wasn’t ready for another relationship. It was simple as that.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I don’t regret what we did. Because even though we did intimate things, we were also friends. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">We are friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You told me about how you wanted to go to Paris after high school. I told you that, if it makes you happy, you should.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I also said that I would miss you if you did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I miss you even now, when we’re not even too far away from each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You make me feel safe and loved and beautiful in my own skin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You placed kisses on every blemish and insecurity. You drew lines connecting all my freckles to make them into constellations. You made me feel like the brightest star in the sky.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You make me feel wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So thank you, Tendou. I owe you all the love you gave me and more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And even if there were no romantic feelings involved in what we did, I’ll love you all the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Tsukishima Kei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I never thought that I’d have to be the one rejecting you. Not after what happened all those years ago.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not after every night I spent crying because you weren’t mine.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not after I looked for you in every person I was with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But here we are.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You asked to speak to me after practice. I told you I had to clean up the gym. You asked if you could just wait outside for me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You looked fine to everyone else, but I knew better. You were nervous.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So I accepted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You told me that you and Kuroo had broken up. That you realized that you were hung up on me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I rejected you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Because even if I loved you all those months and years ago, I don’t anymore.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I love someone else. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I found someone else that I love. Someone that I feel special and loved and cherished with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone that I feel could be my soulmate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so I rejected you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I know it shouldn’t, but it felt good to hear you say that at some point, you were in love with me. That you <em>are</em> in love with me.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That at some point, Tsukishima Kei had thought of me every day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But now I’ve moved on, and I have someone that <em>I</em> love now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as much as I hate it, I’ll never truly get over you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You’ll always be my first love, and I’ll love you all the same.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Kenma Kozume</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The very first time we had a conversation was back in second year. You and Hinata were playing Minecraft and he invited me to play too.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He added me to your discord call together and introduced us.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Of course, I knew <em>of</em> you. I knew you as the setter of Nekoma, as Hinata’s gamer friend.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But I didn’t <em>know</em> you until that night. Im happy I do, though. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first time we hung out in person was when you and Kuroo were hanging out and he decided to invite Tsukishima. You felt uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Hinata was sick that day, so you called me.I came over and we played Among Us. </span>We beat Tsukishima and Kuroo as imposters together.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">I think that when I saw your face after we won, that’s when I fell in love with you.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your smile was small, and yet it still met your eyes and made them shine. You looked <em>ethereal</em>, if I’m being honest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I remember another time was when we were hanging out alone. You ended up falling asleep in my lap after a movie. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You hadn’t slept for awhile, so I didn’t wake you up. You looked adorable, if I’m being honest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that point, I had accepted those feelings I had for you. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One day, we met up again at your house and I ended up sleeping over.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You fell asleep in my lap, but I stayed up. I logged onto our Minecraft server and made a picnic area in the woods.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The next morning, I brought you to it. I confessed to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You didn’t say anything. I was scared for a moment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then you placed down a sign, “<em>I like you too”.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I never thought that I’d end up falling in love with you, Kenma. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But I also never thought that I would get over Tsukishima, or that I would go on a rollercoaster of emotions with different people.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But I did.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I did fall in love with you.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And as cliche as it sounds, I think you’re my soulmate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Our story isn’t over, and I don’t want it to be anytime soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">I’ll always love you all the same.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>BSKHSJSJSJ Ok so, a few things with the conclusion of this fic!</p><p>It might be a shock, but my favourite Yamaguchi ship is actually Tsukkiyama! I actually started writing this after I saw a KenYama tiktok and thought that it was a really cute ship. </p><p>I had also planned out all the ships I wanted to write beforehand, so KenYama was meant to be the endgame from the get-go.</p><p>I hope that you all enjoyed this fic, despite how inconsistent the uploads were (not to mention how I lowkey suck at writing)!</p><p>If you have any feedback or criticism for me, I’d love to hear it! Just please stay respectful (о´∀`о)</p><p>Thank you for reading and have a nice day!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>